Ethel Hallow
Ethel Hallow is a witch and Delilia and Thomas Chamberlain's acid-tongued rival. In their first year, Ethel takes pleasure in taunting Delilia about her inability to train her cat into riding a broomstick and Delilia responds by turning her into a pig. From then on Delilia and Ethel resent each other and Ethel vows to get Delilia expelled. So far she has been unsuccessful. She is always up to mischief, all the time plotting to get Delilia and her friends into trouble, they don't get caught as often as they'd deserve. Ethel's family have attended Cackle's for generations. Ethel 'is portrayed by 'Jenny Richardson. History Books In her first year at Cackle’s, Ethel is turned into a pig by Delilia Chamberlain after persistently taunting her about her tabby cat's inability to fly properly on a broomstick. In revenge, Ethel jinxed the spare broom she lent Delilia which caused Delilia to accidentally ruin a broomstick performance. In the next term she locked Delilia and Bella in an abandoned store cupboard. In her second year, Ethel turned Deliliah into a frog to get even with her for calling her family ‘weeds’. In her third year, Ethel sheared all of Delilia's hair off and gave her a hair regrowth potion that caused Delilia's hair to grow out-of-control, and she also hid Tabby on the roof. In the next term, she turned Delilia's clay pot into five rattlesnakes and also stole Delilia's project, claiming it as her own. Ethel manages to get Delilia expelled, but later Ethel sends Tabby to Delilia with a message asking for help, and an Invisibility Potion so she can sneak into the school. Ethel has worked out that as Mildred wasn't in the school when Agatha cast her enchantments, Delilla can still do magic without being detected. However, when they attempt to rescue Miss Cackle, they are caught. When Agatha tries to destroy the school, all the students chant together to stop her spell. Series When Ethel meets Delilia for the first time she is strangely nice to her. At the end she calls Delilia her friend but in secret is using her to get to her father's books. Ethel sneaks off and manages to tell Mildred Hubble and Bella the news about Delilia being HB's daughter which causes confusion in the school. She then tells Delilia that she never told Mildred and that Mildred is an eavesdropper and that she can't trust non-witches. After the night that Delilia is communing with her father Ethel asks Delilia if she can see her father's spellbooks which result in an answer of no. Personality Ethel always gets straight As in everything and gives the impression of being a model student. However, she is spoiled, snobbish and vindictive although able to turn on the charm and act sweet and innocent when the teachers are near. Ethel is described as being "one of those lucky people for whom everything goes right" which is what caused her to become so snobby. Powers and Abilities Ethel is talented at spells and potions. Ethel is skilled when flying, she was able to fly on a broomstick before starting at Cackles, and she was flying standing up in her first flying lesson. When she got her cat Nightstar it was sitting on her broom in no time at all. Ethel also plays violin. Trivia * She loves fashion. * She loves all types of chocolate * Unicorns freak her out. * She loves dogs. * She is allergic to cotton and geese. * She loves onions. * Ethel's mother died when she was little just like Delilia's father. * She highly fears Thomas Chamberlain.